Computers and their application programs are used in all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. In recent years, there has been a technological revolution driven by the convergence of the data processing industry with the consumer electronics industry. This advance has been even further accelerated by the extensive consumer and business involvement in the Internet. As a result of these changes, it seems as if virtually all aspects of human productivity in the industrialized world require human/computer interaction. The computer industry has been a force for bringing about great increases in business and industrial productivity.
In addition, the computer and computer related industries have benefitted from a rapidly increasing availability of data processing functions. Along with this benefit comes the problem of how to present the great number and variety of available elements to the interactive operator or user in display interfaces that are relatively easy to use. For many years, display graphs have been a widely used expedient for helping the user to keep track of and to organize and present operative and available functions and elements on computer controlled display systems. Computer displayed graphs have been used to help the user or the user's audience visualize and comprehend elements, and particularly graphical elements that represent variables, e.g. time dependent variables. For Example, XXX Inc. has sales in Austin, Houston and Dallas over a given period of time. The individual sales in each of the three cities are time dependent variables. The respective sales are elements that, when totalled, provide the total sales of XXX, which is itself a time dependent variable. In another example, the total temperature of a chemical reaction of a given time period is a time dependent variable. If the total temperature is the result of temperatures contributed by three subprocesses, Temps. of A+B+C=T (total) over the time period being measured, then Temps: A, B and C are elements that, when totalled, provide the total time dependent temperature.
Time dependent systems in which a set of individual time dependent variables each contribute to an overall time dependent total are most effectively viewed and presented on displays as stacked area line graphs with the X axis as the baseline along which time is tracked. With such an arrangement, the total of the time dependent variable, e.g. temperature, will be the variable upper line in the graph; and each of the elements (subprocesses) contributing temperature will appear on the stacked area graph as areas or layers, the thickness of which is a visualization of the contribution of the element to the overall total temperature.
While such systems in which the set of elements each contribute to the overall time dependent total may be very effectively presented in the stacked area line graphs as described above, there has not been an effective system or method for manipulating the individual contributing elements as represented by the layers or areas in the stack.